Precision or precision-guided weapon systems, such as laser guided munitions on military aircraft, reduce the risk of collateral damage (e.g., to friendly forces, non-military targets, civilians, etc.) during military operations. Such weapons are often lock on after launch (LOAL) weapons (e.g., their guidance systems do not identify or acquire their intended targets until after the weapons are launched). Ground personnel and pilots sometimes desire confirmation that a laser is adequately designating a target, or that the target will be within the weapons acquisition field of view (FOV), such as prior to release of the weapon. At times, air crews may even lack confidence and be reluctant to deploy such weapons in situations where the weapons are needed. Traditional systems for providing the above confirmation can require highly invasive interfaces between the weapon (e.g., missile) and the platform launching the weapon.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.